Electronic components may be designed to operate within a desired temperature range between an upper and a lower target temperature. For example, one input device for a gaming system is a depth camera. Depth cameras typically include an illumination system with a light source to illuminate an object with illumination light. For efficient operation, the light source should be maintained within a desired temperature range.
Some approaches to maintaining a desired temperature range in an electronic component include utilizing thermal management devices, such as cooling fans or thermoelectric coolers (TECs). However, such thermal management devices may be expensive and may require an amount of packaging space that is undesirable in certain electronic systems, such as gaming systems. Further, these and other approaches to maintaining a desired temperature range may provide either a heating or cooling effect to an electronic component, but may be less effective at thermally isolating the component.